Fantalmore Shadow-Dawn
'''Fantalmore Shadow-dawn '''is a Kaldorei Arcanist who is the son of Dalanh Shadow-Dawn, and was under the employ as an Agent, and War-Magus, of Aurelia under the Dawn Enclave. He served as the right hand and direct assistant of Aphnesara Whitebriar. Fantalmore is The Prince-Apparent of Elun'Daris, a small island off the coast of Suramar and the Head Archivist for the Dawn Enclave. He devotes himself to practicing different types of magic. He mainly uses Arcane and Fire but adept in most areas of magic. Personality Fantalmore personally does not enjoy being overly formal and will even tell his higher ups to just call him 'Fanta'. On the outside, he seems optimistic when really he's a pretty depressed person. Fanta is quirky and a very anxious character when introduced to new people or new things. But once he gets into the spirit of things, he becomes a very helpful person who is willing to take the bullet for his friends. He has a tendency to bake when upset or angry as a way to get things out of his head. Nothing better than a cake made from the fires of his own rage, right? Along with baking, he loves to Adventure despite the things that happened in his past. He loves finding treasure and setting up adventures to delve deeper. Fanta has a habit of being passively enigmatic but he makes up for it with his vivid imagination playing a role in his ability to assess and critically think. He has an otherworldly quality that seems to draw others in. He might have an odd air of mystery surrounding him but if anyone told him that, he would be perplexed. Fanta is highly emotional and considers emotions one of the greatest ways to express one's self. However this flaw of his causes him to worry about the world around him and what others think of him. Fanta holds himself to impossibly high standards which leads to him having fits of crippling depression. As far as how he sees love, he needs someone that can keep up with his emotions and mental state. Despite his often dreamy state, he is very skeptical of people and their actions. Don't expect Fanta to trust you right away. Fanta has an odd air of rebellion in him. It manifests by him defying the norms of society and trends. He is not a sheep that will follow a leader blindly, which also feeds into how skeptical he is. Despite how emotional he is and his beliefs on it, he tries his best to hide his insecurities with a façade of "Everything is okay!". Fanta is a great problem solver and uses cold hard logic. Fanta is of course, very introverted. At his best, they are competent, imaginative, and steady. At their worst they can be overbearing, inflexible, and cold. Appearance Fantalmore looks to be in his late teenage years, because being 202 basically means you're 16-17. Despite his gentle looks, he has seen many years of fighting and adventuring. Scars cover his body but his face only has a scar on the right side of his lip that isn't too obvious. His eyes are indigo and shine brightly depending on his mood. When sad, they are very dim and almost seem lifeless but when excited or bloodthirsty, they are quite bright and might even look as if they're on fire. Fanta's hair is very long and goes down to where his tailbone is. It is an another scale of softness and despite how fluffy and messy it may come across, it has no knots in it whatsoever. The hair is black and has a few teal strands in it. Fanta is quite handsome and has no facial hair, his jaw line is sharp and masculine, he isn't quite androgynous except for when he would have a scarf on around the lower portion of his face. Which is most likely to happen during winter. Fantalmore is tall and stands at a specific 7'ft and 213.36cm. Fanta carries a very elegant rapier-like weapon with him as well as parrying blade. Compare the rapier-like weapon to a mageblade. History On March 20th, 202 years ago, a Kaldorei was born into a home that was not too welcoming. His mother wished him dead and refused to take care of him, even attempting murder on him multiple times as baby. His grandmother decided to take him with her to her own home. Disowning Sydaranthis, Fantalmore's mother in the process due to her more than abusive behavior. Alas, due to her duties as a time watcher, she could not take care of him and decided to put him to sleep deep within her home. He did not go to the emerald dream, but instead a false reality of Azeroth. The dreams were basically tutorials of basic things that got more complex. And then he was free to just do as he wished in the dreams with, of course, limitations. There was a world already kind of set in stone. With different areas of Azeroth in it to display different atmospheres . However he could not dream forever and after 180 years of adventuring in the fake world, he was brought back to reality with tragedy. He was awoken with a startle and the Family guardian of the Nightgales, taking him and running out of the house and in the corner he saw a dead body of his grandmother with a sword stuck in her chest. Although it was not the guardian who murdered her, but it was Fantalmore's mother. The guardian, Aethalas Lilycall, decided to teach Fantalmore the arts of the Arcane in the deep forests of Darkshore. Fantalmore became very talented at Arcane and Aethalas was proud of his new student. One day, Aethalas sent Fantalmore to gather herbs for a potion Aethalas was going to create to aid in a spell. However upon coming back, he witnessed yet another loved one murdered. This time not by his mother, but forsaken. Fantalmore hid from them for a while until a night elf sentinel took him away from there. Fantalmore decided to go to Stormwind, knowing that there would be hope for him there. Fantalmore joined an adventuring guild called The Misty Overwatch where he quickly climbed the ranks as the people in the guild took a strong liking to him. Seeing his potential as a leader instead of the dictator-like Ash'kalos. A bitter Kaldorei man who wanted complete control over everything. Fantalmore brought the sense of freedom and enjoyment to the people of the Misty Overwatch. Ash'kalos accepted Fantalmore as his right hand man, being oddly friendly towards him. One fateful night, the two were on the balcony of The Misty Overwatch's new lodge that was earned through the guild's hard work. The lodge was located on a cliff in Grizzly Hills that overlooked a large portion of the land. Ash'kalos attacked Fantalmore out of the blue which led to a heated fight between the two. Ash'kalos overpowered Fantalmore and took him by his throat, dropping him down the cliff. In this guild, was where Fantalmore met his father. However none knew that they were related, yet Dalanh Shadow-Dawn and Fantalmore were good friends. Dalanh seeing Fantalmore as a son and protected him in the direst of times. He saved his life and the two joined the Embershield Protectorate. Fantalmore decided to continue his studies in magic for many years, advancing and becoming more powerful. Although his emotions did and still even though force him to stall himself. He never bothered advancing in frost magic but became proficient in Arcane and Fire. After a while in Embershield where he earned badges and medals of service, including suicide missions and things of similar calibers, Fantalmore decided to take his leave due to wanting to not be under the stress it gave him. After certain events, it left Fantalmore with Minor PTSD and he could not cope with seeing his friends and family die around him. The Flashbacks mixed with all the stress from his job made him want to get up and leave. And that is exactly what he did. Although he did not leave on bad terms, sending a letter to the Empress. He now is aiding Runefire in their campaigns. Yet another job but not one as bad, he would rather focus on his own wellbeing for a while before attempting to do anything major and mentally detrimental. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Arcanists Category:Mages Category:Highborne